Shattered Hearts
by MasterCaster
Summary: Every pair of siblings eventually gets into an argument. But what if one goes to far? This is the case with Lincoln and Lori. Actions are taken and things are said. Can these two find a way to forgive and mend their relationship once more?
1. Hate is a strong word

**Here's an idea I had involving Lincoln and Lori.**

In the infamous Loud House, 9 sisters sat on the couch watching their favorite show. But the opening of the front door got their attention.

They looked to see their only brother, Lincoln Loud coming inside, clutching his side.

"Bro, are you okay?" asked Luna

Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah, just got hit is all." he answered

This shocked the sisters.

"WHAT?!" the sisters shouted as they circled Lincoln.

Lynn jr noticed where her brother's hand was placed on his body. She moved his arm and lifted his shirt to see a fresh bruise on his side.

Lynn released Lincoln shirt and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Who did this to you, Lincoln? Tell me so I can pummel them!" Lynn threatened

Lisa pushed up her glasses.

"I would also like to know who caused you physical harm. I'm in need of a new test subject." said the child prodigy

"For once, I think we all agree with Lisa using a human for her experiments." said Lisa with a monotone voice

"So spill the beans, Linc! Who had the stones to do this to you?" asked Luan

Lincoln began to scratch the back of his head.

"It was Ronnie Anne." he answered

The sisters looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why would she do that?" asked Lana

Lincoln gulped.

This is the part he was afraid of.

"Because I broke up with her." he answered

Every one of the sister's jaw dropped.

Lincoln found this as the right moment to explain himself before things get ugly.

"Let me explain! Why I broke up with her was completely justified!" he said with shaking voice.

The girls wanted to hear Lincoln's explanation.

"Fine, tell us. But be quick!" growled Lola

Lincoln cleared his throat.

"Well, me and Ronnie Anne have been together for almost five months now. And when we first started, she wanted to keep pulling pranks on me so nobody would think that she's gone soft. I was fine with this at first. The first few weeks involved Ronnie Anne's classic "Shoving Sloppy Joe's down my pants" or "Filling my lockers with trash" pranks. But then it startwd to get worse when she's began to insult me in front of everyone. Usually, Ronnie would talk about my teeth or white hair but recently, she's been going down to personal levels. And just last week, she kept on hitting my arm every chance she got."

"So that explains why you jerk your arm when any of us touches it." said Leni

Lincoln nodded.

"It didn't bother me at first until my arm really began to hurt. Then Ronnie started to trip me in the hallway every chance she got. Soon, I got tired of it all so earlier, I asked Ronnie Anne if she can tone it down some on me but she disagreed saying that she needs to keep up her reputation. That's when I knew that Ronnie Anne wasn't going to stop even if I asked nicely. It was clear that she cared more about her social status than our relationship. So I found it best that we split up. Ronnie...didn't take it to well."

"What did she do?" asked Luan with concern.

"She punched my side and pushed me to the ground before running away. Luckily, Clyde was there to help me up." Lincoln answered

The sisters began to process this information.

Lincoln was beginning to believe that they would say that he was in the wrong and should buy Ronnie a gold ring with a large, shiny diamond on its tip as an apology.

But...

"You did the right thing." said Lola

Lincoln was shocked. He then turned to Lola.

"Really?" he asked

The princess nodded.

"You broke up with Ronnie Anne in a kind way. She is in the wrong for hurting you for speaking your heart." said Lucy

"You stood up for yourself, I'm proud!" said Lynn as she punched Lincoln's left arm, making him wince in pain.

"Sorry." said Lynn

"Your relationship was very one-sided. Those tend to not end well." said Lisa

Lincoln smiled at his sister's support.

"What about Lori? Bobby will just break up with her when Ronnie Anne tells her." said Lucy

The sister's cringed at the thought of what Lori would do to Lincoln.

"Don't worry, I took care of it. I called Bobby right after Ronnie Anne left. I explained everything that had happened and he actually agreed with my reasons and said that he won't break up with Lori." Lincoln explained

The sister's sighed with relief.

"I'll tell Lori the news later. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go in my room and read comics." said Lincoln as he walked up the stairs

The sister's made their way back to the couch.

Lincoln made it up the staircase and headed for his room until he heard the front door slam open.

"Where is that twerp?" Lori questioned in an angry voice

Lincoln's heart dropped, his legs frozen with fear.

"Woah, Lori. What are you doing?" asked Luna

Sounds of multiple footsteps raced up the stairs.

The first one to enter the hallway was the oldest sibling of the Loud crowd, Lori.

She turned her head to see Lincoln standing in the hallway like a deer in headlights.

Her face was red with anger a long with mascara running down her cheeks.

The rest of the sisters were close behind Lori.

Lori began to walk towards Lincoln with an angered expression on her face while her brother wore a face of fear.

Lori finally stopped right in front of Lincoln.

"Why did you break Ronnie Anne's heart?" she growled

Lincoln's scared expression changed into confusion.

"What? Who told you that?" he asked

Lori pulled out her phone and pulled up her text messages.

"Bobby told me right before he broke up with me!" Lori cried

Lincoln looked at the text to see that Bobby told Lori that he said some very mean things to Ronnie Anne and rudely broke up with her before saying that they were finished.

"T-that's not what happened." said Lincoln

Leni walked up behind Lori to try and calm her down.

"Lori, it's not what you..."

Lori turned around to face Leni.

"Stay out of it!"

Leni quickly backed up.

Lincoln began to speak once more.

"No...I broke up with Ronnie Anne because she kept abusing me and refused to stop." said Lincoln

"That's not what Bobby texted me so don't bother lying! I'm disappointed in you, twerp! I thought I made sure that you would be a gentleman towards girls but it seems that you're one of those no good heartbreakers who have no respect for anyone or anything!" said Lori

Lincoln grew annoyed by Lori's accusations.

"I'm not a liar! Clyde was there the whole time, he'll tell you what happened!" shouted Lincoln who shrunk by Lori's glare

"Please, your friend can't come an inch towards me without getting a bloody nose." she answered

Lincoln knew she had a point.

Lori inched closer towards Lincoln's face.

"You're going to apologize to Ronnie Anne when you go back to school tomorrow. And not only face to face, but you're going to write her a sweet and detailed letter about how sorry you are and make her a fine dinner. Or else, do help me that your punishment will be worse than a human pretzel! Now go iron your khakis to wear tomorrow!" Lori then turned around and headed her her room.

Lincoln just stood there with a shocked expression. Even though he told her what really happened, Lori didn't believe him? And why did Bobby break up with Lori? He understood the reason why he broke up with his sister. Of course Lori doesn't take his side, why would she ever do that? It would ruin her ego most likely!

"No!" said Lincoln

The sisters jumped at Lincoln's response.

Lori stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"What did you say?" Lori growled

For once, Lincoln didn't fear his sisters glare. The only thing he felt was anger.

"I said no. I won't do anything for her!" Lincoln answered

Lori slowly walked back towards Lincoln.

Normally, Lincoln would either cower or listen to the tiny voice in his head that's telling him to run.

But not this time.

Lori was once again face to face with her brother.

"What I did was completely justified. I don't know why Bobby told you that I said those things to Ronnie Anne and broke up with you but I can assure you that I'm innocent. I'm sorry that you're too hardheaded to listen."

The sister's gasped.

Lori seemed offended.

"Excuse me?" she hissed

But Lincoln wasn't backing down.

"It's not surprising that you won't listen to my side of the story. I mean, I guess you just can't accept that I'm right for once. Or you just don't like the idea that you can be wrong for once." said Lincoln

"I do what's best for you!" yelled Lori

Lincoln struggled to not laugh.

"Since when have you ever cared about what's best for me? You think you know what's best for me but you really don't! You never cared about what I wanted only what you want. But I guess it makes since because you're the oldest, right? Like how you make us do stupid stuff for you just so you can drive us to places? We almost had Leni driving but you managed to mess that up big time!"

"Shut your mouth!" Lori hissed

"No, I will not shut my mouth. I'm tired of being your footstool, both literally and metaphorically! And it's not surprising that you automatically take Bobby's side all because I broke up with Ronnie Anne."

Lori grabbed Lincoln's shoulders.

"YOU BROKE HER HEART!" she screamed

"I WAS DEFENDING MYSELF! You would know that if you actually listened. But is that you would rather listen to some guy who you barley knew for only a few years instead of your only brother who you've known since he was born! It shows how much you really care about me and what I think. Oh, wait...you don't care about what I think or say because it's not unusual where you shoot down everything I say because you think that you know better!" Lincoln yelled

Lori just shook her head as she released her grip on the boy's shoulders.

"You're writing that note. That's final." said Lori as she stormed off. But Lincoln wasn't finished yet.

"I feel sorry for Bobby." said Lincoln

Lori stopped in her tracks once more this time without turning her head.

"What?" she asked

"I said that I feel sorry for Bobby because he had to wasted his time with someone like you!" he said

The sister's in the stairs covered their mouths. Lynn managed to stop herself at the last second from yelling "Burn!".

Lori made her third trip back in front of her brother.

"Take that back!" said Lori

"I won't! Honestly, I'm surprised that Bobby never saw how you really are. Then he would've made the better choice of dating Caro..."

SLAP!

Lincoln fell to the ground with his hands on his face.

All the sister's on the stairs made a loud gasp.

Lori looked down to see her brother on the ground.

She began to wonder why he was suddenly on the ground. First he was standing up and then there was a flash of light and now he's like this.

Lori's confusion was interrupted by the stinging sensation on her right hand.

Lori looked to see that she had recently moved it without her knowledge.

She inspected her hand to see that it was red.

"What the?" Lori asked herself before looking at her sisters to see that each of them looked at Lori with shock.

The eldest sister looked back at her red, stinging hand hand her brother with his hands on one side of his face. Lori saw his body shaking.

She then placed two and two together.

"Oh, no!" said Lori

Lori realized that she just physically harmed one of her siblings. It shocked her because she has never struck any of her siblings with her fists(besides the Sister Fight Protocol but the Loud's no longer want to speak about that...and also that time she beat Lynn with a loaf of bread).

Lori Loud immediately felt guilt, she always promised herself that she would never in her life, ever strike any of her siblings but...

"Lincoln?" asked Lori

But Lincoln didn't hear Lori call his name because he was to distracted by the widespread pain on the side of his face. The Loud Brother had a mixture of shock and a new type of anger. Anger more extreme than the one he had a few minutes ago.

Lincoln felt hot tears forming under his eyelids. No! He wasn't going to cry. Not in front of her! He will not look weak.

"Linky, are you okay?" asked Lori as she reached out towards her brother.

Lincoln felt a hand touch his shoulder which he recognized to be Lori's.

In a fit of blind rage, Lincoln quickly slapped Lori's hand off of his shoulder and sat up in front of her. His eyes red and swollen with tears, the side of his face red from that slap.

Lincoln then yelled something that he thought that would never come out of his mouth when speaking to his any sister's.

"I HATE YOU!"

.

.

Silence filled the hallway.

Lincoln quickly got up from the ground and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him.

The Loud sister's mouths hung open.

Sure, Lincoln and Lori had arguments in the past but none as ever ended with one of them speaking that dreaded "H" word.

They all looked towards Lori who was currently on her knees with her mouth also open in shock.

The sudden silence was broken by the sound of Luna's voice.

"Lori, are you okay dude?" the rocker asked

Without answering, Lori got up and ran to her room and slammed the door as well. Something inside of Lori felt like it broke into a million of pieces.

Lori clutched her chest as she landed on her bed. Fresh tears began to fall out of her eyes.

Lori got under her blanket and placed one of her pillows over her head.

"He...hates me?" Lori asked herself as she began to sob quietly.

Lincoln Loud stood in front of his bedroom door. His body still shaking and his face still in pain. But that's not what was bothering him. The words that came out of his mouth is the culprit. Lincoln has always said the same form of sentence to Lori except the word "Hate" is replaced by its opposite. A word that starts with a capital "L".

Lincoln leaned his back against the door and slid down to the floor.

He hugged his legs and began to cry quietly.

Lori and Lincoln Loud had their fair share of disagreements in the past but they all ended on a happy note. But for once, the two have something in common...

Both of their hearts are broken.

The rest of the Loud sister's stood in the hallway, still shocked at what just happened.

"Uh, oh." said Lily

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter of my new story called "Shattered Hearts** **".**

 **And before anyone comments saying that Lori and Carol are now friends, I already know that. But this is an AU where "Selfie Improvement" either didn't happen yet or won't happen ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't expecting this story to get so much attention. Here's chapter 2 then!**

* * *

It was almost 7:00pm when the Loud parents finally returned home from work.

Lynn Sr had a fantastic day as his cooking job. All costumers we're satisfied by his culinary creations. But of course, there's always that one person who will nick pick about the tiniest thing and make a big deal about it.

Rita Loud's day was as usual. Cleaning the many teeth of many people who came in the office. Yes, it is a dirty job, especially what you will find stuck in people's teeth. But the perk of the job is that it gave Rita a strong stomach. Perfect for changing the dirtiest of diapers.

The married couple walked up the steps, expecting to hear chaos when they open the door.

But when they did, everything was silent save for the tv.

The parents saw 9 of their kids sitting on the couch with worried looking faces.

Thoughts ran through the parent's minds.

Were they in trouble? Is someone hurt?

"H-hey, kids. You're awfully quiet." said Lynn Sr

The Loud Patriarch noticed that his kids didn't respond to him.

"Are you kids okay?" asked Rita

They all shook their heads.

"Lori and Lincoln got into a fight earlier." said Leni

The two were shocked.

"What happened?" questioned the Mom

The kids spent a good few minutes explaining Lori's and Lincoln's argument from upstairs. Especially how it ended.

Rita Loud had her mouth covered from what she was told. Not only did her oldest daughter slap her little brother, but Lincoln told Lori that he hated her?

Lynn Sr scratched the back of his head.

Lynn Sr looked up the stairs.

"Did they try to talk to each other yet?" he asked

The kids shook their heads.

Lynn Sr took a deep breath.

"I went to both of their doors earlier and heard them crying. I came back later to hear nothing." said Lucy

Lynn and Rita looked at each other and then back to their kids.

"We'll go talk to them." said Rita

The parents went up the stairs. Lynn going to Lincoln's room and Rita going to Lori's room.

Rita knocked on her two oldest daughter's bedroom.

"Come in..." said Lori

Rita turned the knob and entered the room. She saw Lori sitting on her bed, wearing her sweater she tends to wear when she's feeling down. Lori was hugging a teddy bear and surrounded by used tissues. The eldest daughter looked like she just got done crying her eyes out.

The Loud Mother walked towards her daughter's bed and sat on it.

"Lori, are you alright?" asked Rita

Lori wiped her nose and looked at her mother.

"Is Lincoln okay?" she asked

Rita took note towards Lori's question. She asked how her brother is even though he looks like a wreck?

"Your dad is checking up on him. How are you?" asked Rita

Lori took a deep breath as a fresh tear dripped out of her eye.

"Do you think that I'm a bad sister?" asked Lori

Rita's eyes widened.

"Sweetie, no. You're a wonderful sister towards your siblings!" said Rita

Lori looked down to her bed.

"Funny. Then how come I don't feel like it?" Lori questioned

Rita was silent.

She tried to ask Lori another question but the eldest made it obvious that she didn't want to answer any more questions tonight.

Rita kissed her daughter on her forehead and walked out of the room.

In the hallway, Rita saw her husband come out of their son's room.

"Any luck?" she asked

Lynn Sr shook his head.

A few minutes earlier...

Lynn Sr knocked on his son's door.

"It's open..." said Lincoln

Lynn Sr opened the door to his son's bedroom only to see the light off. The only source of light was the full moon coming in from the small window.

He walked in to see his son laying on his bed, under his covers and holding his stuffed rabbit.

The Loud Father looked around his son's room and cringed at how small it was.

Lynn Sr was planning on maybe renovating it so it'll be bigger or atleast move him in another room when Lori moves out.

Lynn saw his son laying on his side, facing his father.

With the dim moonlight, Lynn could slightly see a red mark on his son's face.

"Hey, son." said Lynn

"Is Lori okay?" Lincoln asked

Lynn shrugged.

"I really don't know yet." he answered

Lincoln stayed silent.

Lynn Sr noticed the mark on his son's face again.

"Does it still hurt? " asked Lynn

Lincoln groaned.

"No. not as much." he answered

Lynn Sr took a deep breath.

"Are you still mad at Lori?" Lynn asked

Lincoln shook his head.

"It's not her that I'm mad at." Lincoln answered

Lynn rubbed his son's head.

"Do you want to come out and talk about it?" Lynn questioned

Lincoln shook his head once more.

"Not feeling up to it at the moment. Maybe later." said Lincoln

Lynn nodded as he got off of his son's bed. But before he walked out of the door, Lynn noticed that the picture frame of all his children was no longer hanging on the door.

The patriarch looked around the room until he saw the frames shape next to Lincoln, under the blanket.

Lynn walked out of the room to see his wife facing him.

Now...

"No. He said that he didn't feel like talking about what happened yet." Lynn answered

Rita crosses her arms.

"Lori isn't doing much better. She even asked me if she was a terrible sister." said Rita

Lynn places his hands on his head as he looked up to the ceiling. His sister, who the kids know as Aunt Shirley, got into a few arguments but none as ever been so extreme. Their quarrels either ended with them making up or their dad putting them both over his knee.

Lynn's thought was interrupted by the sound of whimpering.

He looked forward to see his wife's lip quivering and eyes water.

"I knew that our kids got into fights but I never expected that one ended like this!" Rita cried

Lynn embraced Rita.

"It's okay, dear. They'll forgive each other eventually. For now, we'll give them space and wait for them to speak." said Lynn

Rita nodded as she laid her hand on her husband's shoulder.

Downstairs...

"What are we gonna do, guys?" asked Lana

"I'd say that we call Bobby and give him an earful!" said Lola

"But none of us knows Bobby's number." Luna added

Lola Naples her fingers.

"Dang it!" she said

"How about we have a protocol but for Lori and Lincoln. The Brother/Sister fight protocol?" asked Leni

"That won't fix anything." said Lynn jr

"For now, dudes. I think that it'll be best if we go by Dad's words and wait." said Luna

Everyone agreed.

Later that night...

Everyone had finally gone to bed.

Lincoln woke up and looked at his alarm clock to see that it was 11:00pm.

Feeling his stomach grumple, Lincoln decided to go downstairs to make himself a sandwich.

He opened his door but quickly went back inside as he saw a light coming up stairs.

Lincoln slightly closed his door and only left a crack wide enough for him to see out.

He looked to see that it was Lori coming back upstairs, using her phone flashlight, holding a glass of water.

Lincoln watched her as she returned to her bedroom only to stop in place.

With her phone light shining on the ground, Lori turned around to look at Lincoln's door. Not noticing the slight crack.

Lincoln stood still as he watched his sister just staring at his door.

He then heard Lori sigh and saw her rub her eyes before finally entering her room and closing the door behind her.

Lincoln then exited his room and went down the stairs to quickly eat a sandwich and came back up the stairs.

He turned to see Lori's and Leni's door still closed.

Lincoln sighed as he went to his room and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"help me..."

Lori stirred in her bed. The tiny voice slowly waking her up.

"lori, help me!"

Lori Loud heard her name being called. Her eyes fluttered open to see that it was still nighttime.

"please help..."

The eldest sister sprang up in bed. She looked over to see if it was Leni calling her from her bed but she saw that Leni was still asleep.

"Lori!" the voice called

"Lincoln?" Lori asked as she got up from bed and walked towards her bedroom door. She slowly opened it to see a bright light coming from the end of the hallway. She looked out to see Lincoln's bedroom door opened with the light on. In the room, Lori could see someone in Lincoln's room, wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled over their head. They were standing over a beaten Lincoln.

"Lori, Help!" Lincoln screamed

The hooded figure gave Lincoln a hard kick to the chest, making him fall back in pain.

Lori grew angry as she ran towards the figure. No one hurts her little brother! She grabbed the figures shoulders and forcefully turned them around to face her. Lori then punched the figure in the face.

"Pick on someone your own size!" she said

The figure looked down as it rubbed where Lori punched. It then pulled back its hood which shocked Lori for she was facing...herself.

Lori took a step back as she stared in confusion at her lookalike.

The lookalikes red eyes stared at Lori.

"Why are you fighting against me, Lori? You should be helping me." said Evil Lori

Lori could barely comprehend the current events.

"W-who are you?" she choked in fear

Lori's evil counterpart laughed.

"I'm you. The true you! The one who has only love for herself and enjoys making the lives of her siblings miserable."

Evil Lori turns to Lincoln who's quietly crying on the ground.

"Especially this twerp!" she hissed as she raised her fist to strike Lincoln once more only for Lori to get in the way.

"No! You're not hurting him!" Lori protested

Evil Lori glared at Lori.

"Me? We're one of the same. We've always had a good time tormenting this twerp! Let me show you." said Evil Lori

The whole room begins to slowly fade away, leaving Lori and her evil counterpart in a dark void.

"Now if we look over here. We can see the times we showed our dominance of the house towards Lincoln." said Evil Lori

Visions from the past surrounded Lori. Events that she recognized when she and Lincoln were on ill terms.

"That time he came into our room while playing with his stupid VR headset." said Evil Lori

Lori sees the vision and how she threatened Lincoln to turn him into a human pretzel, and how she destroyed his headset.

"But I bought him a new one!" Lori defended

Evil Lori grimaced.

"That was in vain, especially after we found that note he wrote about us saying why we're the worst sister ever. Such vulgar language in that note." Evil Lori stated

Lori looked down in shame.

"He was mad at us. I broke his toy and I didn't even bother to apologize." Lori whimpered

Evil Lori shook her head in disappointment.

"You've grown soft, Lori. Be that mean sister again. The one who constantly threatens her siblings, the one who tells them that they mean nothing to the world, how they'd be nowhere without you. You did the right thing by telling Lincoln out. He had no right to break up with Ronnie Anne! He deserved that slap you gave him!" Evil Lori cackled

Lori shook her head in frustration.

"Shut up..." she said

Evil Lori laughed.

"It's not me who you should be mad at. It's Lincoln who deserves your rage! How about I show you his many blunders against us?"

More visions appeared around Lori. There was one where Lincoln posted the video about his sisters embarrassing moments, The time he lied about being bad luck just to get free time, also that time where he opened his big mouth and initiated another sister fight protocol, and many more times that Lincoln screwed up and made an embarrassment of himself or his family.

Lori covered her ears.

"Stop it..." she said

More visions came.

"Stop it!" Lori cried

Evil Lori began to laugh.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Lori screamed as she ran towards her evil reflection. Evil Lori just laughed louder as Lori ran towards her.

Lori grabbed her Evil Lori and began to beat her. But Evil Lori kept on laughing. No matter how hard Lori punched, kicked, or scratch, Evil Lori continued to laugh.

Lori clinched her teeth as she held up her hand.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as she closed her eyes laid down a mighty slap on her evil counterpart's face.

The laughing was now silent.

Lori opened her eyes hoping to see Evil Lori bloodied and knockout. But Evil Lori wasn't there anymore. Only a scared, beaten Lincoln looking up at Lori.

Lori gasped as she stood up.

"L..Lincoln?" she whispered.

Tears streamed out of Lincoln's eyes as blood trickled down his nose.

"Why? Why do you love to hurt me?" Lincoln choked

Lori quickly shook her head.

"N-no, Linky. I'm sorry!" Lori cried

Lincoln's sad expression turned to anger.

"I HATE YOU!"

Lori stumbled.

"No...No"

"I HATE YOU, LORI!"

Lori fell to her knees as she began to cry.

"LORI!"

"LORi..."

"Lori!"

The eldest daughter felt her whole body being shook. Opening her eyes, Lori saw that Leni was shaking her.

"Lori, wake up!" said Leni as she continued to shake her sister.

"o-okay Leni, s-stop shaking me!" said Lori

Leni ceased the shaking.

"Finally, you were totally freaking out just now." said Leni

Lori wiped her wet cheeks.

"I was?" she asked

Leni nodded.

"You we're crying and kept saying "No!" over and over. We're you having a nightmare?" Leni questioned

Lori looked over to her nightstand to see her clock reading "3:27 am".

"I...I think so." Lori answered

Leni places a comforting hand on her sisters shoulder.

"It must've been really scary for you to start crying." Leni stated

Lori looked back at her dream.

"Yeah...it was scary." she said

Leni stepped off of Lori's bed to grabbed her pillow her own bed and returned to Lori's.

"What are you doing, Leni?" Lori asked in a tired tone

Leni beamed at her sister.

"You're in need of a sleeping buddy tonight. And I'm here to serve!" Leni answered as she climbed into bed.

A few minutes have passed. Leni has already fell asleep while Lori stared at the ceiling. That dream kept swimming in her mind, making her remember the beaten and afraid Lincoln and that horrible Evil Lori. The eldest kept talking herself that she isn't a bad person, that she's a great sister. It wasn't long until Lori finally dozed back into dream land.

* * *

 **I was originally going to post this sometime last weekend but since people seem to really love this story, I decided to check over the chapter a few more times just for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln began to toss and turn in his bed. For some reason it was very difficult for him to get comfortable . It kinda reminded Lincoln of that time when Lynn had to share a room with him because she and Lucy got into an argument.

He then gave up on trying to force himself to go back asleep so Lincoln sat up on the bed and gently rubbed his eyes. When he finished, Lincoln opened his eyes to see his bedroom door open with the hallway light on.

Lincoln huffed.

"Maybe one of the twins had a nightmare. But why is my door open?" Lincoln thought to himself as he got out of bed and headed for the door. But before Lincoln closed his door, he noticed some peices of red glass on the hallway floor. But the weirdest part was that it was in some form of trail going from Lori and Leni's room to the stairs.

Being curious, Lincoln walked forward to the pieces of glass to see that there was some form of crimson liquid hanging from the edges. He then decided to follow the trail down the stairs. Lincoln began to slowly walk down the staircase until he got into view of the living room. The only source of light was the street lights outside which helped Lincoln see two strange looking figures standing in the living room.

Lincoln's heart began to quickly beat as his mind raced. Should he wake up Lynn? No, she would pummel him if he woke her up in the middle of the night. After gulping, Lincoln slowly stepped down the stairs heading towards the light switch. With a quick flick, the living room light flashed on. Lincoln winced at the bright light for a few seconds until his eyes finally adjusted. The two figures was Lori facing away from Lincoln and the other figure was...Lincoln?

Lincoln stared at his other self to see that he was staring back with red eyes.

"Ah, I'm so glad that you're here, Lincoln." said Dark Lincoln

Lincoln was very confused. Did Lisa make a clone or something?

"R-ready for what?" Lincoln asked

Dark Lincoln smirked as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the ground began to violently shake as the floor behind Dark Lincoln started to break apart, leaving a wide black hole.

"You're in time for the execution of Lori Loud!" he answered

Lori then turned around to face Lincoln. Revealing her tear stained face. But the most disturbing part was that both of her hands were connected with chains and shackles.

"What's wrong with Lori? Why is she chained up?" Lincoln questioned fearfully.

Lincoln noticed that Lori was holding a pulsing object in her hands. It looked like a glass heart with many holes and cracks.

"What is that?" asked Lincoln

Dark Lincoln chuckled.

"Would you be surprised if I told you that Lori had a heart all of this time? She barely used it so everyone thought she didn't have one." Dark Lincoln explained

When Evil Lincoln finished his sentence, Lori slowly backed up towards the whole.

"Lori, stop!" Lincoln shouted as he began to walk towards her only to be blocked by his alternate.

"Woah, woah. What are you doing, friend? Lori deserves what she's going to get. After antagonizing you for so long, I though you would be happy that her life was about to end." said Dark Lincoln

The glass heart in Lori's hands began to break even more dropping pieces of glass on the ground.

"Why is that glass breaking?" asked Lincoln

Dark Lincoln glared at Lori.

"Because after all of these years, she finally saw the errors of her ways. That's her heart breaking for realizing that she's made you and your siblings life terrible. Now she excepts any punishment coming to her...even death." Dark Lincoln smirked

Lincoln began to shake his head.

"No, Lori can't die! I won't let her!" Lincoln shouted as he passed his evil counterpart.

Just before Lincoln could come into contact with his sister, he was suddenly thrown back away from Lori. He then landed on the ground in front of Dark Lincoln.

"Are you dumb? After every insult she threw at us and you want her to live? Lori doesn't care for you. She proved that after she refused to believe you about Ronnie Anne and she had the gall to slap you for putting her into her place." said Dark Lincoln

Lincoln slowly got to her feet.

"Part of the slap was my fault. I shouldn't have mentioned Carol dating Bobby instead and.."

"Oh, shut up. Do you know that she thinks you're a wimp? And you're proving it by not allowing her to get her well deserved punishment. We hate her, remember?"Dark Lincoln snarled

Lori sniffed as more of her heart began to crumble into pieces.

Lincoln glared at his evil self.

"No! I don't hate Lori! I...I was angry..."

"You we're being honest." Dark Lincoln interrupted only for Lincoln to ignore him.

"Our argument could've went better. I don't know why Bobby decided tell Lori the exact opposite of what I told him but if I never said that Bobby could do better than Lori then we could've talked about all of this calmly." said Lincoln

Dark Lincoln just stared at Lincoln like he was the stupidest person alive.

"Wow...you are so oblivious that it's actually hurting me. Even if you actually decide to apologize to Lori, how do you know if she'll forgive you? You, her only brother, told her that you hated her. How can someone forgive something like that so easily?" Dark Lincoln questioned.

Lincoln didn't think about that. How does he know that Lori will forgive him?

"You see? It's best to put her out of her misery." said Dark Lincoln

Lincoln shook his head.

"No." he said

Dark Lincoln scowled.

"What?" he asked

"I will not let Lori die! We have had a few disagreements on the past but we always made up in the end. So release my sister from her shackles and leave!" said Lincoln

Dark Lincoln glared darkly towards Lincoln until he made a crooked smile.

"Fine."

Dark Lincoln pushed pushed Lori, making her fall into the hole. Her heart fell out of her hands and shattered as it landed in the ground.

Lincoln quickly leaped towards the hole and managed to snag Lori's hand before it went past the edge. Lincoln struggled as he tried to pull Lori back up.

"Seriously? After everything she's done to you and you want to save her? After all the times she blamed you for the things you've never done, the times she managed to turn the rest of the sisters against you? You dare deny justice?" Dark Lincoln snarled

Lincoln ignored his evil self. Dark Lincoln shrugged.

"Okay then. If you want to be with Lori so bad..."

Dark Lincoln kicked Lincoln making him lose balance and fall into the hole with Lori.

"NO! NO! NO!" screamed Lincoln as he fell.

Darkness surrounded the two as gravity took hold. Lincoln looked over to see Lori face down falling as well. Lincoln quickly reached his hand towards Lori and managed to snag one of her fingers. Lincoln slowly pulled Lori slowly towards him and wrapped her into a hug when she got close enough.

"Lori, I'm sorry for what I said! I love you!" cried Lincoln

"Lincoln..." said Lori

Lincoln looked up towards Lori's face to see that her skin was was now dark green and her eyes pale white. Her skin reeked of rot. Lincoln looked at Lori in a horrifying way.

"Why would I forgive you? You hate me, remember?" Lori questioned as Lori's skin began to slowly peel away.

After a few seconds, all of Lori's dead skin disappeared, leaving her motionless skeleton in Lincoln's arms.

"YOU HATE ME!" Lori's skull hissed

Lincoln then screamed at his sister's skeleton before he finally landed.

Lincoln woke up to see himself on the ground. He felt his mouth bone dry and his skin soaked with sweat. Lincoln noticed that he fell out of bed.

Lincoln's bedroom door slightly to reveal an annoyed Lola Loud.

"Lincoln! Will you keep your screaming down?" Lola yelled

Lola noticed that Lincoln began to shake in fear. Taking a deep breath, Lola walked up to her terrified brother.

"Hey, it's okay. Did you have a nightmare?" she asked

Lincoln nodded. Lola noticed the sweat which told her that the dream was bad.

"Fine. You may sleep with me tonight." said Lola as she took Lincoln's hands and helped him up. The two siblings walked out of the bedroom and headed back towards Lola's room. Upon entering, Lola led Lincoln to her bed where he gently laid down. Lola got into the bed and placed the blanket over herself and Lincoln.

"There. Now you won't have any more nightmares." said Lola only to be wrapped in Lincoln's arms. Lola then heard Lincoln's soft breathing signaling that he fell back asleep. Lola huffed as she snuggled up next to Lincoln and fell asleep once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while since I last updated, huh?**

The next morning, the Loud kids were getting ready for school.

The eldest was already in the dining room, sipping the last of her coffee. Though coffee is known to help someone through a hard time, it couldn't fill the void that she feels in her heart.

The four youngest siblings are currently waiting for their brother to walk with them at the bus stop while the older sisters waited for Lori to finish her coffee so she can drive them to school.

Lincoln came downstairs with his book bag on his back.

"Do you guys have everything?" Lincoln asked his younger siblings

"We have all of our necessary items, big brother." Lisa answered with a smile

Lincoln nodded but stopped as he noticed that one of his shoelaces were lose so he dropped down on one knee to quickly tie it back up.

While Lincoln was tying his shoe, Lori slowly walked out of the dining room, catching the attention of the rest of her sisters. The eldest sister looked at Lincoln with a face of sorrow and the urge to hold him in her arms and never let go. Lori didn't notice her sisters looking at her.

Lincoln then finished tying his shoe and rose back up.

Lori quickly turned around to face away from Lincoln and quickly got out her phone and pretended that she was texting someone and drinking an empty cup of Coffee.

Lincoln noticed Lori and gave off a sad expression, also catching the gazes of his sister's. But just like Lori, Lincoln didn't notice them staring.

Lincoln wanted to run up to Lori and wrap his arms around her waist and apologize to her like there's no tomorrow. He began to slowly step towards Lori while reaching his arm out towards her.

The rest of the sister's watched in anticipation. Maybe they'll make up?

When the Loud brother was only an inch away from Lori, the sound of the school bus approaching the house came closer, interrupting the almost forgiving moment.

Lincoln quietly sighed before walking towards the door.

"Come on, guys." Lincoln moped

The younger sisters followed Lincoln out of the door.

After the door finally closed.

Lori turned around with noticeable tear streams on her cheeks.

She walked towards the window and watched as her little brother and four of the youngest siblings climbed on the bus.

"Lori, are you alright?" asked Luan

The eldest quickly wiped her eyes.

"Lets go." said Lori

* * *

Lincoln Loud looked out the window with his arms crossed. The rest of the sisters day a few rows ahead oh him.

"Did you guys see what they did back in the living room?" asked Lana

Lisa nodded.

"It's safe to assume that Lori and Lincoln are no longer furious with each other." Lisa answered

"Why didn't they just apologize to each other? They had a chance." said Lola

"I believe that something is holding them both back from reconciling. Guilt, maybe?" Lisa questioned

"Great Grandma Harriet told me that Lori and Lincoln both share broken hearts." Lucy added

Lola gasped. "How bad is that?" she asked

Lucy looked directly at Lola.

"If they don't make up with each other, than their hearts will never mend back together. Their relationship will be forever tainted until they grow old and pass away." Lucy answered

* * *

Royal Woods High School

2:45pm

Lori Loud had a pretty average school day.

Nobody really noticed that she was down in the dumps The whole day. And the only few people that actually saw Lori's gloomy expression asked her what was wrong but Lori just replied with "It's nothing important.".

After the final bell rang, Lori went to her locker to place textbooks and binders that she didn't need to bring home into it.

"Hey, babe!"

Lori looked to see her ex-boyfriend walking up to her with a smile.

Lori however, didn't.

"Oh, Hi Bobby." Lori said in a sad tone.

Bobby noticed Lori's gloominess.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern

Lori nodded. "Just has a rough night." she lied

Bobby nodded.

"Well, do you and Lincoln want to go see that Dark Leapord movie with me this Friday?" he asked but saw Lori shake her head.

"We broke up, remember." Lori answered

Bobby scowled.

"We did? When?" he questioned

Lori looked at Bobby.

"You texted me after Ronnie Anne came home and told you how Lincoln broke up with her. The things he said and all." Lori explained

Bobby wore a confused expression.

"But Lincoln's going to make it up to her. Even if he gets angry with me again." Lori said in a sad tone.

"Text?" the Santiago boy asked earning a scowl from Lori.

She then got out her phone and pulled up her messages from Bobby and handed him the phone.

Bobby began to read the message. Lori watched his expressions change from confusion to shock.

"W-who? How? I didn't type this!" Bobby shouted

"What do you mean?" Lori questioned

Bobby held onto Lori's phone.

"After I got done grilling Ronnie Anne, I found that my phone just disappeared." Bobby answered

"Wait, so someone stole your phone?" Lori asked

"Maybe, I don't know. I was here when Lincoln called me about Ronnie hitting him." Bobby explained

Lori perked up.

"Wait...Ronnie Anne hit Lincoln?" asked Lori

Bobby nodded.

"Yeah. Lincoln called me and told me what had happened. He said that he would tell you." Bobby answered

Lori looked into her locker as realization flooded her mind.

"L...Lincoln was telling the truth?" Lori asked herself.

"I do remember having it with me when I got home yesterday"

Bobby went to Lori's keypad and typed in his sister's phone number.

"Hey, Ronnie. Do you remember seeing my phone at home?" Bobby asked

Lori was still contemplating on what she was just told.

"Dang it, thanks anyway." he said before hanging up and handing the phone back to Lori.

"It's got to be somewhere. I'll keep looking..."

Still lost in her thoughts, Lori turned from Bobby and raced for the main doors leading to the parking lot.

"Why is she running." Bobby questioned

* * *

Lincoln Loud stood outside of the school waiting for his younger siblings to get on the bus with him. Today was pretty normal school day.

While Lincoln looked depressed, everyone except Clyde either didn't notice or just didn't care, you can't tell these days.

He saw Ronnie Anne a few times today as well. She either glared at him or stuck her nose in the air like she was better than him. And Ronnie Anne is currently serving detention for a week days after what she did

Clyde McBride asked his friend about why he looked so sad and Lincoln opened up.

Clyde was stunned to hear that Lori slapped him and that Lincoln told Lori that he hated her. But what Clyde was most surprised by was the fact with Bobby and what he said stuck itself in Lincoln's mind all day.

Why did Bobby agree with Lincoln but then just turned around and broke Lori's heart?

"Linky!"

Lincoln was snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around to see his four youngest siblings staring at him.

"Are you ready to go?" Lana asked

Lincoln nodded as he got onto the bus.

His younger sisters gave him a worried expression.

* * *

Lori sat behind the wheel of Vanzilla with tired looking eyes.

What she was told by Bobby is the same thing that Lincoln told her the day before. But she needed one last source of confirmation from her sisters.

A few minutes later...

Leni, Luna, and Luan entered the van to see Lori staring ahead with a blank expression.

"Are you okay, Lori?" asked Leni

Lori slowly turned her gaze to her little sisters.

"Please tell me...What did Lincoln tell you guys about what happened between him and Ronnie Anne?"

The sisters told Lori what they heard from Lincoln. And she learned that Lincoln was telling the truth the whole time.

The three sisters were expecting Lori to break down crying or something.

But she didn't...

Lori just cranked up the engine and drove home like it was a normal day.

* * *

When they got home, Lori just took off her shoes and hung up the keys on the rack next to the door like she normally does.

Lori then went up the stairs and walked up to her bedroom with her sisters following her.

The eldest just sat on her bed and hugged her knees.

Leni, Luna, and Luan sat next to Lori.

"I screwed up..." said Lori


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is short but for reasons.**

"What do you mean you screwed up?" asked Luan

Lori hugged her legs tighter.

"I was at school and Bobby came up to me..."

Luna rolled her eyes. "What did he want?"

"He told me that Ronnie Anne punched Lincoln yesterday." said Lori

"Wait, but didn't Bobby, like, text you and said that you two were through?" Leni questioned

"Why would Bobby believe what Ronnie Anne said only to turn around and say that he believed in you?" Luan asked

Lori rubbed her eyes as fresh tears formed.

"He told me that his phone was missing around the time that text was sent." Lori answered

"Mmhmm." said Luna as she clenched her left cheek signaling that there is a hint of bs somewhere in the area.

"Oh, since you now know the truth then you can totally apologize to Lincoln and you two can be happy again!" Leni beamed

Lori sniffed.

"Do you literally think that Lincoln will just immediately forgive me? After I got in his face and accused him of lying, for saying that he's just a no good heartbreaker, for...hitting him." Lori then began to softly cry.

Luan was about to speak only for Lori to interrupt her.

"Please...just leave me alone." sobbed Lori as she rested her head on her pillow.

The three sisters walked out of the bedroom and headed for the stairs.

"What are we going to do, guys?" Luan questioned

"I say we go to Bobby's house and give him a good talking to!" said Luna

Suddenly, the front door opened revealing Lincoln, Lynn jr, and the rest of the younger siblings. Lincoln noticed the three girls on the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" Lynn jr asked

The three girls shook their heads.

"Lori is so not doing better." Leni answered

"What's wrong with her?" Lincoln questioned

Luan explained to Lincoln what had happened. He stood in place for a moment as what he was told set itself in his mind.

"she knows...SHE KNOWS!" Lincoln shouted with glee.

Lisa noticed her brother's smile.

"Well now that she believes what really happened, it's best if you go and talk to Lori now." said Lisa

Lincoln thought about Lisa's words and immediately frowned.

I-I can't..." he said sadly

Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? Are you still mad that she accused you?" Luna questioned

Lincoln shook his head. "No, it's not that." he answered

Lisa pulled Lynn down to her level and whispered in the athlete's ear. Lynn jr gave Lisa a thumbs up.

"Or do you actually hate Lori like you said yesterday and are enjoying her pain?" Lynn asked in a stern tone.

Lincoln twitched as he looked at Lynn.

The rest of the sisters scowled at Lynn but decided to listen to what Lincoln had to say.

"N-no..no..I don't hate Lori!" defended Lincoln

Lisa pushed up her glasses.

"Then why would you say something so harsh like that?" Lisa questioned in her usual tone.

"I-I was just angry! After she refused to believe me, I just spoke about things that I knew would get on Lori's nerves which led to her slapping me. What I said next, was my mouth moving before my brain. I ran into my room as closed the door and thought about what I said. And I instantly regretted it." Lincoln explained as his voice slightly cracked.

"Then go apologize to her. Fix your relationship!" said Lucy

Lincoln went towards the couch and sat on it. "I can't do it..." he said

That answer hit Leni, Luna, and Luan like a truck full of Deja vu.

"Why not?" asked Luan knowingly

Lincoln turned to his joker of a sister.

"Do you remember the things I said to her? The part where I said that Bobby was better off with Carol Pingrey? I know how Lori feels about her yet I decided to use Carol against her. That was low for me...And I told Lori that I hated her. She won't forgive me!" cried Lincoln

Lisa walked up to her brother.

"What you said was unnecessary, but it was also in blind rage. If you truly love Lori then go tell her that yourself." said Lisa

Lincoln stared at his smart sister. He then spotted a picture frame of him and Lori from when he was younger. She was there feeding him his first bowl of Ice cream. One of the most happiest memories they have with each other.

Lincoln nodded as he slowly headed towards the stairs.

Meanwhile, Luna, Luan, and Leni headed for the door.

"Where are you three going?" asked Lynn jr

"Remember how Bobby texted Lori about how he wanted to break up because of the things that Lincoln didn't do to Ronnie Anne? Well earlier he told Lori the exact opposite and said that he lost his phone around the time the text was sent." Luna explained

Lola immediately began to sniff the air.

"I smell bullcrud." she said

"Sorry." Lana said sheepishly

"No Lana, Lola was saying that Bobby is full of bologna!" Lynn explained

"Yep, and we're heading to his house right now to give him a price of our minds!" Luna declared

The rest of the sisters cheered as they followed Luna out the door.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" Lori sniffed

The bedroom door cracked open. Lori looked to see her only brother staring at her with sorrow.

"Lincoln?"

"Hey, Lori."

 **We are almost finished. The next chapter should be it's last.**

 **I hope you all have a great spring break!**


	7. Love is a stronger word

**Here's the final chapter to this wonderful story!**

 **I'm just going to say that a few people have already guessed the ending in the reviews. Guess I made the answer to obvious.**

The 8 Loud sisters walked on the sidewalk towards the Santiago household.

"So do you think that Lincoln and Lori will make up, Lisa?" asked Lynn

"They should, once they work past their own guilt. Then they should be good once more." Lisa answered

The siblings walked up the walkway of Bobby's house. Luna rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Maria Santiago answered the door, by the looks of it, the lady was in the middle of cleaning.

"Hello, you must be the rest of Lincoln and Lori's sisters!" Maria beamed

The rest of the sisters couldn't help but to smile as Mrs. Santiago.

"We are ma'am. Is Bobby home?" Luan questioned

Maria nodded before yelling.

"Bobby! You have visitors!"

"Yes, Mama!" Bobby shouted back.

Bobby Santiago came out of his room and headed towards the door, suprised to see the Loud Sisters.

"Excuse me, I have to finish cleaning." said Mrs. Santiago as she walked away and entered a nearby bedroom.

"So what do you girls need?" asked Bobby

The girls just glared at him.

Bobby just gave them a dumb look.

"Is something wro..."

"You know what's going on, bub!" Lola growled

"We're talking about how you broke up with Lori and completely went back on what Lincoln told you!" Lucy explained

"Oh." Bobby replied "You girls got it all wrong. You see, I..."

"Lost your phone coincidentally before the text was sent." Lisa finished

Bobby nodded. "Yeah! Lori told you that right?"

* * *

Back at the Loud House...

"May I sit next to you?" Lincoln asked

Lori pauses before scooting over, inviting Lincoln to sit next to her.

Both siblings sat by each other in awkward silence. If one tried to speak then the other would accidentally talk over each other.

"I'll start...how are you feeling?" Lincoln asked

Lori sighed.

"I feel like a terrible person." she began

Lincoln faced her.

"First, I didn't let you prove your innocence. Then I called you a bad person and even slapped you for sticking up for yourself. And..."

"Lori!" Lincoln boomed. The eldest sister stopped talking.

"Do you think that you're the only one who made a mistake? I lost my cool when I should've just waited and talked to you. But no, I was so mad that you refused to listen that the things that came out of my mouth...I said that Carol is much more better for Bobby than you...I even said that I H-h..."

Lincoln turned away from Lori as he began to choke on his words.

* * *

Santiago residence...

"Look, I didn't break up with Lori! And I certainly didn't lie on Lincoln. Ronnie Anne even told us that she beated up your brother. Ask my mom, she'll tell you the truth!" Bobby cried

"Phhhht! Your mom might just lie for so do you won't get a foot shoved up your..."

"Bobby, look what I found!" Maria Santiago shouted, interrupting Lynn jr.

Everyone turned to see the hispanic woman leaning out of the bedroom with a cellphone in hand.

"That's my phone!" said Bobby as he walked up to his mother.

"I found it in Ronnie Anne's room. It was inside one of her pillow cases for some reason." Maria explained

"Wait, don't touch the screen! Robert here must've placed it in Ronnie's room so he wouldn't get in trouble." said Lisa as she grabbed the phone. The Loud Pointdexter then reaches into her backpack and pulled out a portable forensic lab set.

"Dude, who do you have something like that in you're backpack?" Luna questioned with a scowl only for Lisa to reply with an emotionless expression. "Why not?"

Lisa then began to dust for fingerprints. "Here is a set of fingerprints on the phones screen. Now if we take a look at Bobby's, we will see..."

Lisa began to check Bobby's fingers only to see that the his prints didn't match the ones on the screen.

"Interesting." said Lisa

"What's going on?" asked Miss. Santiago

"Ma'am, may I test your fingerprints?" Lisa asked

Lisa then checked Maria's fingerprints only to find that they didn't match either.

"Where's Ronnie Anne?" Lisa questioned

"Detention, why?" Bobby questioned

"Nothing, looks like I'll just have to check her room for her fingerprints." Lisa stated

* * *

Loud House...

"I honestly it's best if the rest of you hate me anyway. Considering how I always treated you all." said Lori

Lincoln turned to Lori with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"For starters, I make you guys do things for me so I can drive you to places, I ruined Leni's chance to actually get a drivers license, I'm always the first to put you down in anything and the last to stick up for you. I'm a horrible person..." said Lori as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Lincoln scooted closer to Lori.

"You think that you're horrible? You're not the one who told their sibling that they hated them."

Lori glanced at her brother.

"Did you...mean it?" asked Lori

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"No, I didn't. I regretted it as soon as I said it. I just...didn't know what to do! I was so angry. I hated myself all through the night. I was too afraid to apologize after what I said. I mean...who would forgive someone after that person tells you that you're hated?" Lincoln vented

"I felt the same way. About apologizing I mean." Lori said in a weak tone.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't forgive me after hitting you. I never stopped beating myself up after that." Lori explained

"We both made mistakes." stated Lincoln only to gain the agreement of Lori.

Both sat in silence once more.

"Do you want to try anyways?" Lincoln questioned

Lori faces her brother.

"I would like that." she smiled

* * *

Santiago household...

"This is a big turn of events." Lisa stated

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked

Lisa then turned to the group.

"I searched bot Ronnie Anne's mirror and window and I've found a set of her fingerprints. They're a perfect match to the ones on Bobby's phone screen." The prodigy explained as she handed Bobby back his phone.

"What is going on here?" Maria questioned

The sisters explained to Ms. Santiago about The events that had transpired yesterday. The woman placed a hand over her mouth in shock. She then turned to her son with an angry expression and slapped the back of his head.

"¿Por qué mentiste, Roberto?" Maria shouted

Bobby rubbed the stinging pain in the back of his head.

"Actually, Ms. Santiago, Bobby might be innocent." said Lisa

"Oh...sorry Bobby." said Maria in an embarrassed tone

"I-it's alright, Mom." Bobby answered

"Wait, so you're saying that Ronnie Anne sent that text?" Luna questioned

"Its possible." she answered before Maria began to talk again.

"May I see this text?" the Hispanic woman asked

Bobby then unlocked the phone and went to messages. "If Ronnie did do it then how did she know my password?" Bobby asked as he handed his mother the phone.

"What is your password, Bobby?" Lisa questioned only for Bobby to reply immediately. "My password is my birthday.". Lisa nodded. "And did you tell Ronnie the code?" she questioned. Bobby nodded which made Lisa pinch the bridge of her nose, "Case closed." she whispered.

Maria looked over the text and soon allowed her jaw to drop after seeing a few offensive words in some of the sentences.

"Good Lord!" Maria Santiago shouted

"Momma, I swear I didn't type any of that!" Bobby defended. His mother then closed her mouth and squinted at the phone, it seemed she was on to something.

"Is everything alright, Ma'am?" Lynn asked

"I'm pretty sure that my daughter sent this because I got on to her for saying these same words to a girl at school." Maria snapped as she handed Bobby back her phone.

Bobby was at a loss for words. "So...Ronnie Anne is the one who did all of this?" he asked shakingly.

Everyone nodded. "Sorry for accusing you, brah." said Luna

Bobby didn't respond. He just stared of to space at what he was just told. His little sister was the one who caused all of this trouble?

Anger took him as he began to grit his teeth.

"Are you alright, Bobby?" asked Leni

His face turned red in rage.

"B-bobby?" Maria asked as she took notice of the foreign anger that she rarely sees on her son.

Bobby then began to furiously shake the hand he had his phone in signaling The sisters to take a step back.

"Bobby, don't do something you will regret!" Lynn defended

Bobby heard Lynn's words as he took a deep breath. His hand quit shaking, his face was no longer red. His angered expression changed to a warm smile.

"You're right. Didn't mean to scare some of you." Bobby beamed

Maria slowly placed a gentle hand on her son's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Robert?" she questioned

Bobby turned to his mother.

"Mom, when will Ronnie get back from detention?" he asked calmly.

"She should be home around four. Why?" she asked

The Santiago boy turned to the Loud sisters.

"Would you girls like to stay and have a little chat with Ronnie Anne when she's gets home?"

The Loud's caught on to what Bobby was saying. They then smiled.

"Definitely." said Lola

A few minutes later, Ronnie Anne walked through the door to see her Mom, Brother, and eight of Lincoln's sisters glaring at her.

"What?" she asked

Bobby reached into his pocket to pull out his phone.

"Look what Mom found in your room, Ronalda." Bobby announced

Ronnie Anne saw then phone and immediately became nervous.

"We need to talk!" said Lynn as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Loud House:

"I'm sorry...for everything. All the times that I've used you or mistreated you for my own personal gain. For calling you out on being a terrible sibling only to turn and do the exact thing I scolded you for. For not hearing you out when you need me to. It's just...some guys these days will to anything to get some action and I didn't want you to end up like that. I've prepared myself to combat this if it ever happened that I made myself believe that you were already like those guys. I became a coach rather than a big sister." said Lori as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Lincoln looked down at his folded hands. Truthfully, he just thought Lori was mean to him for the fun of it, that she listened with her brain rather than her heart. But he knows that she has one.

"I sorry for what I said to you. I don't hate you, not even a little. I was just so mad that you refused to hear me out, So in anger, I said the first thing that I knew that would hurt you not knowing how bad it would get. Last night, I held onto the picture frame I have hanging on my door. I felt like I deserved that slap, however. Instead of continuing calmly, I decided to target your bitterness towards Carol, knowing what might've happened." Lincoln explained as his voice began to crack. He then felt Lori wrap her arm around him.

"I had no right to hit you. I always promised myself promised myself that I would never physically harm any of you but I managed to break that promise multiple times." said Lori

The two just say next to each other in silence.

"I guess both of us have made some dumb mistakes, huh?" asked Lincoln

Lori nodded. She then felt Lincoln hug her around her waist.

"I'm tired of fighting..." said Lincoln

Lori smiled as she hugged her brother back.

"Same." she answered

...

"Lori?" asked Lincoln

"Yeah?" she answered

"I Love You!"

Lori smiled as tears ran down her eyes.

"I love you too, little brother!"

The two softly cried as they held each other.

Both of the shattered hearts began to mend back together, the broken relationship between two siblings is now fixed.

Suddenly, Lori's phone began to ring. She looked to see it was a FaceTime call from Bobby.

"Ugh, what does he want?" Lincoln asked in a disgusted tone

Curiosity got the best of Lori. Maybe Bobby will come clean or at least explain what has been happening. She answered to see Bobby with the rest of her sisters in the background.

"Bobby? What are my sisters doing there?" Lori questioned

"They came here to talk to me about that text I didn't send you. Your sister, Lisa investigated and found something really interesting." Bobby explained

"What do you mean?" scowled Lincoln

Lisa walked up to the phone.

"We learned that Ronnie Anne broke into Bobby's phone and sent you that false break-up due to wanting revenge on Lincoln." Lisa answered

"Wait. Ronnie was behind this?" asked Lori

Bobby nodded as he turned the phone to show Ronnie Anne sitting on the couch, pouting.

"Tell them, young lady!" Maria snapped

Ronnie Anne sighed.

"I did it. I used Bobby's phone when he was distracted and sent you that text so you two would break up." she groaned

"But...why?" asked Lori

"Because your butt of a brother broke up with me because he couldn't take what was given to him!" Ronnie Anne responded

"All I did was ask you to please stop tormenting me at school and treat me like your boyfriend and not your personal punching-bag!" fired Lincoln

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what I saw in a Lame-O like you anyway!" Ronnie snapped

"Don't call my brother a Lame-O!" Lori growled

"¿Quieres otra semana de castigo?" asked Maria over the phone

Ronnie Anne sighed.

"No ma'am." she answered

"Now apologize!" Lynn yelled

Ronnie grimaced as she began.

"I'm sorry for hitting Lincoln and making you think that Bobby broke up with you." said Ronnie Anne

Bobby then turned the phone to face him.

"Did that help, little bro?" Bobby asked Lincoln. Lincoln happily nodded

"Oh, she isn't done yet!" Lori stated

Lincoln and Bobby scowled at Lori. The eldest sister then faced her brother and back at the phone.

"Ronnie will write Lincoln a sweet and detailed letter about how sorry she is and buy him a drink during lunch tomorrow!" said Lori

Lincoln smiled at how Lori gave Ronnie Anne the punishment he was going to receive yesterday.

Bobby nodded. "She'll do it. Now Lori, about Friday?" asked Bobby

"Sorry, Bobby. I'm staying home this weekend." she smiled as she looked at her little brother.

Bobby put on a sad face.

"Wait, so we're broken up now?" he asked sadly

Lori widened her eyes.

"Oh, nononono. I just want to spend time with my bro. Maybe next Friday." she said

Bobby sighed a breath of relief.

"And tell my sisters to come home, please." asked Lori

Bobby nodded as he hung up.

Lori placed her phone back on the nightstand as she and Lincoln hugged each other once more.

"Thanks Lori." said Lincoln

"You're welcome." she smiled

* * *

 **Some hours later...**

Lynn Sr and Rita Loud returned home only to hear silence once more.

"Dear, everything's quiet again. Do you think..."

Rita took a deep breath.

"We'll know when we open this door." she answered

The couple opened the door to see 9 of their daughters sitting on the couch, watching tv like they did the other night.

"Oh no, did Lori and Lincoln not forgive each other?" Rita questioned

Leni faced her parents.

"No, they apologized to each other." she answered

Lynn and Rita looked at each other and the looked back at their kids.

"So why are you girls being so quite?" Lynn sr questioned

"Because we don't want to wake Lori and Lincoln." Luan smiled

The sisters went back to watching tv as the parents made their way up the stairs. Upon opening the eldest room's door, the two saw their first and sixth child holding each other close while sleeping. Lynn smiled at the sight as Rita began to tear up, they soon left the room.

Everything in the Loud House went back to normal. Lori learned that it's important to hear what her siblings has to say and Lincoln learned that Lori indeed has a heart. Lori and Bobby are now dating each other again, Bobby changed his password in his phone so Ronnie Anne couldn't hack it again. And speaking of Ronnie Anne, she wrote the apology letter and delivered it to Lincoln at school and if it wasn't humiliating enough that a tough girl had to give an apology letter to a wimpy boy, she was also forced wear more girly attire. And as you can guess, a few kids began to stare and laugh while other kids didn't have the courage to say what they think to her face.

And the best part about this whole outcome is that Lori and Lincoln are more closer than ever. They fought past the strong will of hate and found something stronger...Love.

 **The End**

 **Chapter 1 reviews:**

 **7lights13darknesses: Thanks**

 **OutL0ud: Thanks**

 **Toybot: You're supposed to hate one person of three.**

 **Yellowpikmin88: Chapter 7 is your answer.**

 **Codymitchelle1: And update I have.**

 **Aaron Nova: Lincoln could've done that but I didn't want to make him a D-bag.**

 **FrancisVamp0822: The reasons why most chapters in some of my stories are short is because I like to get to the point and not drag on. But I'm still working on my writing skills.**

 **364wii: The feels, am I right?**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Exactly**

 **DarthSideous04: In a way.**

 **AcropolisGD: It certainly does make her a bad person.**

 **Numbuh10-4: Very juicy.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks for giving it a chance.**

 **Guest: Who said that Bobby sent the text?**

 **Gwoppytrai: Tale as old as time, I guess.**

 **popsonic: Some things are not what they seem.**

 **Songbird Glitch: Glad you enjoy this.**

 **Asylum177: Your questions will be answered.**

 **onepieceranger123: Thanks, at first I thought I went a little to strong on this chapter.**

 **The Storyteller993: I hope you like it.**

 **Guest: No Lincori Involved, I promise.**

 **RCurrent: There won't be any.**

 **StrikerTj: Patience.**

 **Chapter 2 reviews:**

 **FrancisVamp0822: Not rushing, just getting to the point.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Bobby has a great heart, some people just don't know it.**

 **7lights13darknesses: Fantastic guess!**

 **Gamelover41592: Hope you packed your lunch for the Feels trip.**

 **Andy Thompson: Probably, I'm kinda hoping that the show will touch upon that subject considering how many times Lori just seems dangerous.**

 **Bongani king Jr: Thanks, I do ship Ronnincoln as well so I hope people won't think that this was a Ronnie Anne hate fic.**

 **The Storyteller993: You'll find out who's right.**

 **Chapter 3 reviews:**

 **Gamelover41592: Dark indeed.**

 **Aaron Nova: I try to not use the same gimmick multiple times. So I decided on using Dark Lincoln.**

 **The Critik: Thanks for the advice.**

 **NappaRules2250: Thanks**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Yep.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Same.**

 **Al Drin Hoshizora: Exactly!**

 **Asylum117: Everyone makes mistakes.**

 **RCurrent: Something like that will happen.**

 **The Second City Saint: Thanks.**

 **Ricky17: You can sign in on any mobile device.**

 **The Storyteller993: Intense indeed.**

 **Chapter 4 reviews:**

 **OmegaDelta: Thanks**

 **Codymitchelle1: Lol**

 **364wii: True that Lincoln isn't an angel. But I felt like that the show made Lincoln the target of conflict halfway through season 1.**

 **Gamelover41592: Yep.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Possibly.**

 **FrancisVamp0822: Both are haunted by nightmares of guilt.**

 **A.T. Gunn: True.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Thanks. And have you ever thought about making a profile?**

 **The Storyteller993: Thanks.**

 **lucienhalf58: Well said.**

 **SonicMax: Yeah, this isn't like that other story where Lola is the devil for some reason.**

 **Napparules2250: Patience, young padawan.**

 **Jacktyler765: Spooky Scary Skeletons!**

 **Hexwarder: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 5 reviews:**

 **xXBalorBabeXx: You betted correctly!**

 **Gamelover41592: A lot of people already guessed who took the phone correctly.**

 **OmegaDelta: We'll see.**

 **Aaron Nava: ...That's kinda dark. But hey, you or someone can make a spin-off with your idea.**

 **The Storyteller993: Finally.**

 **Codymitchell1: Right.**

 **crazymancody895: Probaly will, probably won't.**

 **Asylum117: Teenagers, am I right?**

 **NappaRules2250: Sneaky Sneaky!**

 **DreadedCandiru2: But by who exactly?**

 **Chapter 6 reviews:**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks.**

 **NappaRules2250: Hugs for days!**

 **xXBalorBabeXx: Fox things they will.**

 **DreadedCandidu2: Yep.**

 **Codymitchell1:Yay!**

 **crazymancody895: Somewhat intense.**

 **DarthSideous04: She will.**

 **I want to thank everyone for reading and following this story through. I put a lot of pride into this story and even if this chapter doesn't have a big brawl scene like some of you might've wanted, we still get a happy ending.**

 **God Bless!**


End file.
